Nightmare Moon, el regreso desde las sombras
by MythNarwe
Summary: Pronto, ecos del pasado volverán para traer el caos y la oscuridad, algo que ni la armonía será capaz de contrarrestar. Este fanfic estaba destinado a ser One-Shoot, asi que los sucesos son contados rapidamente. Poco a poco ire arreglando la historia para que sea un buen fic.
1. Capitulo 1

Mucho tiempo había pasado, y muchos sucesos habían sido atestiguados por los ponis cristal. Pero nada podría haberlos hecho prever lo siguiente.

**_"Tu misión es simple, así como la amenaza que debes afrontar, no es comparación a los problemas que tú mismo habías causado en un momento, los Perros Diamante…_**, tras enterarse de la existencia del Imperio de Cristal, en su codicia por conseguir gemas, fueron a secuestrar ponis cristal.

Su trayecto los llevó lejos y llegaron al Imperio de Cristal. Su ambicion y codicia los había cegado, pensaban de una manera irracional pero seguían en camino. El plan era simple, el primero que hallasen sería la respuesta a su ridicula cuestión: ¿su misma piel, melena o incluso la crin estará hecha de gemas? No pensaban en nada mas que los diamantes, y claramente matar a un poni disiparía sus dudas.

En un momento de distracción, cuatro fueron victimas de este secuestro. Rodeados y capturados, 2 ponis y 2 potrancas fueron llevados a unas celdas improvisadas con madera. Ellos exigieron su libertad, mientras que ellas estaban muy calladas. Ante tanta queja, los perros solo dieron opción a que entre ellos decidan quién merecía seguir viviendo. Los potros dieron un paso al frente en clara señal que ellos serian el sacrificio, las ponis los veian con una mirada tal que les dio una paz interna a las victimas.

-Sean valientes –fue lo que ambos alcanzaron a decir antes de su final.

Al estar liberados, rápidamente uno golpeo la reja de madera donde se hallaban ambas ponis. De esta manera una logro huir y a toda velocidad corrió hacia el imperio.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo, los equinos tratarían de hacer lo mismo, los perros diamante no se lo permitieron y se lanzaron sobre ellos haciéndolos caer.

-No te burles de mi, tonto poni. Ahora veamos que tanto valen esos cristales de los que están hecho.

-¿Qué? No… espera…

-PENSANDO EN UN ASESINATO MUY CRUEL-(también muere el otro)

Rover no estaba nada contento. Furioso y enloquecido preguntó a la poni sobreviviente. Ella estaba aterrada veía ante sus ojos una horrible presencia maligna.

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¡¿Qué diablos paso?!

Un nudo en la garganta de la poni se hacía presente y una sensación de lágrimas atravesaba su cabeza, pero también tenia en mente que no podía ser débil en ese momento.

-Ya callat. Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. –intervino su hermano tratando de evitar que su líder lleve su locura a un extremo.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! –echando las garras de su hermano fuera de su pecho.

Ambos perros estaban furiosos, pelearon entre si con uñas y dientes, pero claramente Rover no era un rival para su hermano.

-Soy mas fuerte que tu, yo debo liderar esto. Tu liderazgo solo nos lleva a perder y morir. Estamos aquí, para conseguir gemas, no para asesinar ponis. –al concluir, se acercó a la tímida poni cristal –Dime en este instante dónde hallo diamantes y tesoros en esta tierra.

-Nuestro imperio entero… esta hecho de cristal, pero… nos… nosotros no, -dijo aún asustada –nosotros reflejamos el amor y esperanza de toda Equestria… esparciéndola con el Corazón de Cristal –poco a poco ella se calmaba y empezaba a sonreír– hay eventos donde la alegría se hace mas presente y donde el resplandor se hace más grande en…

-¡No te pedimos una lección de historia! ¡Dinos dónde hallar gemas! –gritaba el debilitado Rover.

-Eh… bueno hay... muros enteramente hechas de cristal… rodean la ciudad.

-Tenemos lo que queríamos, ¡camina!

Ambos perros se pusieron en marcha, y la pequeña poni cristal también. Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas para informarle de la amenaza a Shining Armor, como capitán de la guardia real, tendrían ventaja en la defensa. Al saberlo, tuvo la obligación de alertar a su esposa.

-Por eso quiero que no bajes la guardia, Cadence, tú eres sin duda, el objetivo de esos maleantes.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola. No olvides quien supero a todos usando el escudo mágico.

-No me lo hagas recordar, ten mucho cuidado, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, y nuestro amor será el que nos dé fuerza.

Tras irse Shining Armor, y como era deber que la información se comparta entre princesas, Cadence dió la noticia a Celestia.

-No te preocupes, Twilight me habló de ellos, no son un problema mayor.

En Canterlot, Luna vigilaba a Discord, cuidando que sus poderes no sobrepasen las reglas dadas para controlarlo. Esto ya era una costumbre para ellos, incluso cuando se turnaba con Celestia, nunca hubo un momento de aburrimiento para ninguno, tal vez de risas o enojo, pero se podría decir que así entablaron una relación casi amistosa. Pero la verdadera amistad se gana con confianza, y pocas habían sido las tareas para que el draconequs demostrara que tan confiable podría ser. Para un dios del caos con poder a su antojo pero bajo la custodia de dos princesas alicornio, la libertad era un placer que pocas veces experimentaba en totalidad.

**_"… por eso te necesito en el Imperio de Cristal, lo más antes posible, usarás tu magia para detenerlos y regresarlos a su cueva, a las afueras de Poniville, tengo mi confianza puesta en ti, Discord."_**


	2. Capitulo 2

-(No soporto esas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza, pero es una oportunidad de salir de este horrible castillo, énfasis en horrible, horrible castillo) –pensaba Discord, -Confía en mi!, Celestia, yo, Discord!, no permitiré que nadie cree caos y confusión en un pueblo inocente… (salvo yo)… tranquila!, no tardo.

Y estirándose, tronando los dedos y por ultimo chasqueándolos, se transportó a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

-¡Vaya! Que lugar tan exquisito, pero… puntiagudo. Creo que ya recibió casi suficiente caos, veamos que delicias podemos encontrar, ¿pero por donde voy?

Caminando por una ruta con huellas marcadas, creyó que seria un camino común, pero su tranquila travesía se vería perturbada al ver un poni tirado en el suelo, con la crin arrancada, con muchos arañazos y rodeado por un lago de sangre. Él no supo que pensar y su mente se quedo totalmente en blanco, quiso hacer algo, averiguar si estaba vivo abriendo su parpado, pero solo tenía la pupila muy gris sin ningún brillo, ni siquiera el del sol, o el de la alegría de cristal. Observó su Cutie Mark, era irreconocible, parecía una bandera de muchos tonos de gris, de inmediato recordó la lucha contra las Mane6 y sus formas corrompidas.

-(Esto no es algo similar, yo no he buscado matar ponis para mi beneficio, yo solo… quería… divertirme… causando caos a expensas de los demás… y su sufrimiento… ¡no!, esto no es para nada algo como lo que yo hice, voy a hacer pagar a quien hizo esto y te demostraré Celestia, que soy alguien en quien confiar, y les mostraré a todos… la belleza del caos como nunca la han visto).

Un chasqueo mas, lo llevo al centro de la ciudad.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿o tú? ¿acaso tú? –y llevándose por la ira y el coraje, levantaba a cualquier poni cristal que se le topase, olvidando que la princesa ya había indicado a los culpables.

-¡DISCORD, deja a mi gente en paz, no tienen nada que ver aquí! –dijo Shining Armor desde su balcón.

-¿O si? Oh, creí que un guerrero y enardecido príncipe y una sabia princesa, informarían a su imperio de cada hecho que suscitase, pues déjame ser el vocero de esta… ¿como lo digo?, turbante noticia.

-Entra aquí, tengo mucho que explicarte. (porque al parecer Cadence no lo hizo bien) –pensó – ¡Guardias, abran las puertas! –ordenó y fue obedecido a la inmediatez.

-Nah! –suspiró Discord, y con un chasqueo apareció frente a Shining Armor. –¿Sabes? Yo creo que las puertas son para tontos.

-Discord, mi gente no es la culpable, fueron esos caninos que buscan los cristales…

-Perros diamante, si, ya estoy enterado –dijo calmado, interrumpiendo al príncipe.

-¿Y si lo sabias? ¡¿Qué hacías gritándole a los ponis?!

-Buscaba evidencia, Einstein. –dijo ocultando su error –Cualquiera podría saber quién asesinó a ese potro.

-¿Qué?... ¿asesinó? –se mostró confundido.

-Eres menos listo de lo que creí. No me hagas perder mi tiempo, hazme hallar a esos perros lo mas rápido que un unicornio puede hacerlo. Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

-Mis hombres me informaron de unos cuadrúpedos peludos que estaban dirigiéndose al ocaso, no hay nada que hallar allí, salvo los cristales que rodean la ciudad, pero ese punto en específico no es nada importante.

-A menos…

-¿A menos qué?

-A menos que ellos sepan algo que nosotros no.

-Parecería poco probable, pero… oh no… ¡El rey Sombra!

-¿Quién?

-El rey Sombra, fue un antiguo gobernante del Imperio. Cadence, Twilight, sus amigas y todos los ponis cristal lo detuvieron gracias al Corazón de Cristal hace muchos meses, es poco probable que pueda regresar, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que mi pueblo vuelva a caer en la tristeza y confusión, como príncipe ofreceré mi seguridad para proteger la de mi pueblo. Discord, necesito que nos transportes hacia el lugar que te dije.

-En seguida, pero no me hables como si fueras de mayor rango, yo cree toda Equestria a mi belleza y contemplación.

-Ya veo de que me hablas.

Rover y Fido, estaban cada vez mas cerca de los limites de la ciudad, cuestionándose en cada paso si realmente el viaje estaba valiendo la pena, o si su travesía realmente los llevaría a un lugar en concreto. Llegaron a uno de los cristales gigantes, que ya habían visto muy lejos desde un risco. Formaba un radio a modo de callejón sin salida. Esta zona en particular tenía un tono lila más oscuro que aquellos cercanos a ese. Y una especie de eco, que parecía decir "_CRISTALES_" no paraba de oírse. Rover logro notar un gran _cuerno rojo_, cercano a los cristales.

-¡Por fin, GEMAS! ¡Mis preciosas, preciosas gemas! –exclamó de manera avariciosa Rover.

-Te dije que este camino seria, yo debí ser el guía y el líder desde el principio. –le reprochó.

En ese instante, Discord y Shining Armor se aproximan. El dios del caos, con un chasqueo, creó un camuflaje de cristal para ambos, anduvieron como fantasmas observando la discusión de los perros.

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?! Te crees mejor que yo, pero olvidas quién dejó morir a Spot. Quien decidió que nos quedásemos ahí, que todas las cosas se solucionarían si nos manteníamos como siempre, pero no te diste cuenta de nada. Fuiste un mediocre y nuestro hermano pagó el precio. No podía correr el riesgo de terminar como él, que suerte que eres fácil de engañar. Ahora agradece a esa poni y a mí que pudimos hallar estos cristales.

De inmediato, que los perros empezaron a rasgar el cristal, Discord apareció frente a Rover, lo alzó del collar, liberó una furia ciega contra él. Lo lanzó contra el muro de cristales, rompiéndolo en el acto, repitiendo esto muchas veces, dejando prácticamente llano el lugar, sin cristales que romper.

-¡Basta, basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo! –gritó Fido, en señal obvia que no quería ver así a su hermano.

-Oh!, compasión, ya veo que sucede aquí. ¿Sabes? Tú no deberías estar haciendo esto, recuerda quién es el que realmente provocó todo –Discord puso su uña de gallo en la frente del canino y le hizo recordar muchos sucesos – ¿No recuerdas cada discusión, cada pleito con tu "hermano"? ¿Por qué tendrías que ayudarlo? Él no ha hecho nada por ti. ¿O sí?

-Él… es mi familia, la única familia que me queda. La sangre es más espesa que el agua.

-Ah!, claro, ya recuerdo, sangre, ese líquido que fluye y nos da vida, claro, sangre. No creo que tu hermano haya mostrado piedad al asesinar a ese poni. –hablando mucho más serio –Yo vi claramente esa sangre, ese poni no merecía morir, pero veo que tú no le ves significado a eso. Tú crees que la vida es algo que va y viene. Pues no creo que tu vida valga más que la de ese poni.

Discord, maléficamente chasqueo los dedos y unos cristales empezaron a crecer debajo del perro, lo hacían lentamente mientras el draconequs reía.

-¡Discord, no tienes que llegar a esto, él no es culpable de nada! –interrumpió el príncipe.

-…bien…-hablando con lamento –pero tu hermano no correrá la misma suerte.

Algo como una espada se clavó en la pierna de Discord, en seguida gritó de dolor. Dándose vuelta, noto que el otro can había tomado un cuerno rojo como su arma. Shining Armor y Fido quedaron pasmados con el suceso. De inmediato el unicornio le propino una patada en la cara al maleante, dejándolo inconsciente. El dios del caos se acercó, y con un chasqueo arreglo todo el muro de cristales y cambió de lugar a ambos perros.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el príncipe.

-Claro, soy un dios, estas cosas son como piquetes de abeja para mí.

-Pero… estás cojeando.

-No es nada, te digo.

Rover ahora atrapado en cristales pedía a gritos su libertad. Vió acercarse un dedo de león hacia su frente y se aterró, al tocarlo sus ojos generaron espirales dentro de sí.

-_Tus pensamientos te hacen igual o diferente. Cambiar tu ideología, es cambiar tu propia mente._

-¿Qué significa exactamente eso? –cuestionó el otro perro.

-Nada y todo en realidad, pero espero que ahora te puedas llevar mejor con tu hermano. Ahora los regresaré a donde pertenecen.

-¡NO! Espero eso es por lo que…-y fue esfumado junto a su hermano.

-¿Supongo que es misión cumplida, verdad?

-Fueron órdenes de la misma princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo crees que podríamos desobedecerla? –mencionó en tono burlón.


	3. Capitulo 3

Celestia y Luna esperaban en el castillo de Canterlot.

-Aún creo que fue mala idea haberle otorgado esa libertad tan rápido, hermana. –se cuestionaba Luna.

-Por esa razón esta es una prueba. Tal vez demasiado sencilla pero me agradaría verificar que Discord tiene ánimo por cambiar. No pienses que eres la única que duda, Luna.

-¿Estas dudando también?

-He tenido miles de alumnos que requerían confianza para progresar. Varios fracasaron, pero muchos respondieron a mi voto de confianza, puedes confiar en alguien sin esperar que algo malo vaya a suscitarse, eso es la esperanza. Sólo los amigos son aquellos que no fallarán a tu confianza y te mostraran su mejor lado, y decidir creer en ese hecho puede marcar una diferencia para ti y para tu nuevo amigo.

-No me habías contado eso hasta ahora, será que aún no confías en mí –dijo burlona y seria a la vez.

-Tú nunca fallaste a mi confianza. Yo tuve desde un principio confianza plena en ti. Incluso durante ese incidente.

-Sí, Nightmare Moon, no es fácil olvidarlo, como pude ser tan tonta y dejarme cegar. ¿eso no te hizo dudar de mí?

-No de ti, porque no eras tú, era Nightmare. Fueron tus emociones negativas las que la crearon. Por suerte, tú nunca te perdiste y no dejaste de ser la hermana que tanto quiero. Pero aún debes recordar tu pasado, no para pensar en lo mal que puedes hacer las cosas, sino en la forma como puedes superarlas.

-Y no dejar que nada sea más fuerte que yo, ni siquiera mis problemas, mis emociones o Nightmare. Debo mantenerme siempre caminando hacia adelante. –interrumpió a su hermana.

-No sabía que conocieses el resto de la frase.

-Estuve leyendo últimamente.

Luna y Celestia se sonrieron mutuamente y quedaron viendo al vidrial, observando la hermosa vista de Poniville a lo lejos. Un guardia real vino a trote veloz y quitándose el casco de la cabeza, le dio a conocer a las princesas que Discord y Shining Armor se encontraban en la puerta del palacio.

Abriendo las puertas, el príncipe se acercó solo, hasta Celestia, quien se preguntaba la ubicación del draconequs. De repente, éste apareció abrazándolas a ambas con una sonrisa, con unas gafas de sol y una sombrilla equilibrada de cabeza sobre su frente.

-¿Hace mucho calor aquí o soy yo?

-Me preguntaba porque desapareciste en medio de las escaleras. –dijo el unicornio.

-Te dije que las puertas son para tontos. –afirmo bajando las gafas y soltando una risa.

-Espero el informe de tu misión. –aclaró seriamente Celestia.

Hizo un chasqueo, se esfumó y una carta frente a las princesas apareció.

_-Querida princesa Celestia _–era escrito por un pequeño Discord en la carta, al mismo tiempo que lo leía –_me complace informar que la misión encomendada a mi persona, fue satisfactoriamente completada. Con amor, __Tualaij esparcol__, único y grandioso Discord._

-Shining Armor, ¿es este informe real? –preguntó dudosa la princesa.

-Sí, princesa, aunque dudé de su lealtad a usted, sus actos me inspiraron la confianza suficiente, es un soldado digno, le confiaría mi propia vida.

Las alicornios y el draconequs se asombraron por las palabras del príncipe.

-Eh…gracias, Shiny, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?, creo que tengo algo para poder darte.

Fue hacia la habitación de Luna, hizo un desorden, y salió con una pequeña figura de si mismo sosteniendo un más pequeño foco.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, significa realmente mucho.

-Sí, no digo lo mismo por mis cosas –dijo Luna.

-Eh… deja que te acompañe a la salida Shiny. –lo abrazó de un hombro y lo acompañó caminando.

-No falló al voto de confianza, supongo que ahora puede ser tu amigo. –menciono Celestia viendo alejarse a ambos.

-Claro, en cuanto él arregle mi habitación. –Luna observaba el desorden que había generado, que llegaba hasta el salón principal. –Por cierto, ¿no notaste que estaba cojeando un poco?

-Ha de ser un efecto secundario, tal vez, tanta magia le afecta en algo.

-No lo creo, lo hubiésemos notado antes. Debemos averiguar qué le sucede.

-Ha tenido pocas oportunidades para usar su magia últimamente, es lógico suponer…

-¿Quién habla de mí? –sorprendió el dios del caos.

-Nos preguntábamos porqué cojeabas.

-¿Cojear? ¿Cómo? ¿No me viste bien? Estaba volando, pero descuida, mi vuelo ondulante puede generar confusión, sobre todo en…

-Es en serio, Discord –agregó de manera seria Celesta –tienes una herida muy grande ahí, y tu pie de lagarto se ha vuelta más negra.

-No es nada princesa, he leído las historias góticas de Luna, ¿no crees que el negro me va bien?

-¡Deja de burlarte, dinos que ha pasado!

-(Ya que no había remedio) –pensó –Tuvimos un pequeño problema con ese pulgoso antes de mandarlo a casa, él me clavó un cuerno en mi pierna cuando me distraje.

-¿Cómo era ese cuerno?

-Como de demonio, muy rojo. Obviamente solo sentí un piquete, pero les aseguro que ya estoy mucho mejor.

-No lo creo, vamos a tomar una muestra de tu sangre. Luna, te encargo esto: descubre que es lo que está pasando en realidad, busca una cura e infórmame todo a cada momento. Yo tengo que ir a Poniville y hablar con Twilight sobre este asunto.

-Claro, hermana.

Celestia se alejó volando en su carroza real.

-¿Ya te dije que odio las inyecciones? –advirtió Discord.

-No será una inyección, será una muestra de sangre.

-Es muy similar, además no la necesito. Puedo generar un tubo de ensayo con mi preciado fluido en un dash. –así lo hizo el draconequs.

-Necesito sangre específicamente de tu pierna infectada.

-De acuerdo, solo necesito ponerme guantes, una bata, una cinta para evitar el sudor, un caleidoscopio o alg… ¡AY! Esho me dolió –se quejó como si fuese un bebe.

-Listo, hubieses podido generar otro con tu magia, y ¿tú para que necesitabas un caleidoscopio?

-No lo sé, debiste avisarme, y ¿Qué pasó con mi sangre?

-Necesito mi equipo para analizarlo.

-Permíteme –chasqueó, hizo aparecer el laboratorio del cuarto de Luna y generó trajes de doctor para ambos.

-Ahora que tenemos dos muestras será más fácil saber que tanto es el cambio que se dio. Tu sangre es algo… rara, así que me tomara más tiempo analizarla. –Luna se mostraba confusa con la textura de la sangre negra –Parece que tus células están tomando una apariencia romboide. Creo que necesito un tiempo a solas… para analizar esto… tú podrías…em, estorbarme.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces –y de inmediato desapareció del laboratorio.

Luna quedaba cada vez más asombrada comparando los dos tubos de ensayo. El contraste era increíble, no parecía la sangre de una sola criatura. Revisó y comparó las muestras por varias horas, tomando apuntes a cada instante. Cuando se dio cuenta, ambas quedaron completamente iguales. Recordaba claramente que una era roja carmesí, pero ahora compartía todo con la otra: su color era verde casi negro, como el veneno de serpiente; tenía una textura en puntas y brillante. "(¿Qué tal si esto también…?)" De inmediato, la princesa corrió hacia Discord.

Cuando se asomó a la ventana, no vio nada que no estuviese en llamas o cubierto con nubes de tormenta, sus guardias reales estaban caídos, ella se apresuró a socorrerlos. Bajando las escaleras y cruzando el salón, todo estaba desplomándose. Una baldosa la hizo resbalar y el piso cayó junto con ella. Vio cómo se destrozó el suelo mientras se ponía a salvo gracias a sus alas.

Sabía que si no se daba prisa, las cosas podían llegar a márgenes incontrolables. Su prioridad eran los guardias, llegó satisfactoriamente a la entrada del castillo. Sus fieles pegasos no mostraban nada extraño, tenía frente a ella la vista de todo Canterlot, como una ciudad asediada por toda clase de tempestades. Tuvo una triste caminata a través de allí, a modo de encontrar algún poni, no muy lejos de allí, una figura salía de entre las llamas. Su cuerpo de nutria con muchas marcas de haberse quemado, sus manos con muchas heridas y sus piernas y cola aun en estado de envenenamiento y tornadas negras casi completamente.

-¡Princesa Luna! ¡Auxilio! –suspiro el caótico ser quedando desmayado en el acto.

Luna sin pensarlo, alzo a Discord en su espada y voló hacia las ruinas del castillo. Sorpresivamente Celestia ya se encontraba allí.

-¡¿Qué haces ayudando al enemigo?! –exclamó la blanca alicornio.

-¿Cuál enemigo? Discord no ha hecho nada, él se encuentra herido y necesita nuestro auxilio.

-No seas tan confiada, hermana. No conozco a otra criatura capaz de liberar tal caos tan rápidamente.

-Es claro que todo apunta a que fue él, ahora quiero saber como sería tan tonto de lastimarse a el mismo.

Celestia reviso al draconequs, tenía varias heridas abiertas y sangrantes en todo su cuerpo. Toco una sin ningún cuidado, lo que lo hizo despertar.

-¡No, aléjate! –despertó sorpresivamente dando un par de patadas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –Celestia buscaba respuestas.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-No trates de evadir esto, Discord. Ahora dime que has hecho.

-No seas tan amargada, a veces mi caos se sale de control, no fue nada intencional. –dijo aún cansado.

-Es decir que, ¿fuiste tú? –se mostraba sorprendida Luna.

-Les dije que no fue intencional, se me escapó de las manos y me lastimé un poco. Para su suerte, puse a todos los ponis a salvo. Sobre la ciudad, sólo es cuestión de un poco de magia.

-Es cierto, pero esa ya no será tu tarea. No me arriesgaré a que generes más destrucción. –Celestia le aplicó un hechizo de sueño, y ella misma se vio un poco aturdida cuando su magia lo tocó. – ¡Rápido Luna, ayúdame a arreglar todo este desastre!

Juntas crearon una onda de magia, ésta poco a poco reconstruyó cada edificio, apagó cada llama y detuvo la destrucción.

-No puedo creer que él lo haya hecho –suspiro triste Luna –dijiste que un voto de confianza permitiría mostrarse él mismo, tal como es. Si es cierto que Discord generó todo esto, será mejor no confiar en él, deberíamos desterrarlo, tal vez al bosque Everfree o a una celda, o una celda en medio del bosque, o mejor enviarlo a la Luna. No, sería muy fácil para él escapar, tenemos que volver a aprisionarlo en… ¿me estas escuchando, hermana?

Celestia había quedado viendo a la ciudad. Recordando esa mañana, donde todo estaba en paz, todo tranquilo, ni una señal de que algo tan grave como un caos inmediato estaría destinado para pasar ese mismo día en la bella y pacifica ciudad de Canterlot. En unos pocos minutos, su ciudad había sido envuelta en destrucción y cenizas. La princesa estaba en shock, no podía creer que algo tan hermoso llego a caer en tal asedio después de tantos años.

-¿Celestia? ¿Estás bien?

-Has pensado que sucedería si no habríamos llegado a tiempo.

-Pero lo hicimos y Discord dijo que los ciudadanos están a salvo.

-No me refiero a este incidente. No puedo creer que había olvidado el sufrimiento de los ponis tantos años.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Exacto, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de volver a confiar en ese tirano. Acaso no nos acaba de demostrar que puede volver a crear esa misma situación que había atormentado a tantos ponis. No voy a permitirlo, Discord tiene una sed de tortura por naturaleza, puede que pueda contenerla por unos momentos pero tarde o temprano buscara el augurio y el temor de los ponis. El poder corrompe a cualquier ser, que él se quede aquí seria darle la ventaja y todas las facilidades para retomarlo. Luna, tenemos que… ¿Luna?

La alicornio había estado hablando con ella misma por un rato, la sala aún vacía y con muchos cristales rotos la veía desolada. Discord también había desaparecido. Ella no comprendía que estaba pasando, y galopó hacia la azotea. El salón poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse. Estaba totalmente en pánico pero tenía claro que llegar al exterior era su única opción. Un paso de la princesa generó una onda negra que se extendió varias veces sin parar. Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente negra, no había ni una pizca de luz salvo la que su propio cuerpo emanaba. A lo lejos, vio acercársele una figura extraña, sin duda era Discord. Que se le acercaba con las heridas abiertas y sangrantes y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡TU! Debí haberlo supuesto. No sé qué tengas en mente, pero quiero que pares en este instante.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame princesa. ¡Ayúdame! –dijo jadeante el ensangrentado Discord.

Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente, ella pudo notar que su infección llegaba hasta sus alas. Esto la sorprendió aún más. Entonces, una onda de energía negativa rodeo todo su cuerpo. El caótico ser abrió sus ojos, claramente no eran los suyos. Estos estaban con un aura negra y eran verdes. Las pupilas de Discord se volvieron color sangre y como de vampiro, su gran diente estaba generando veneno. Sus cejas y barba tomaron un tono más gris y todo su cuerpo era negro. Sus diferentes miembros, su crin, sus alas así como sus cuernos tomaron una apariencia más sombría. Entonces el mismo se admiraba las manos. Sus garras estaban más afiladas, sus escamas tenían un particular brillo, su piel era negra y cada herida se convirtió rápidamente en una horrible cicatriz.

-Mmmmhh, este cuerpo es… impresionante.

-¿Qué has hecho? … ¡DISCORD CONTESTAME!

-¿Cómo osas dirigirte a mí de esa forma? No creas que he olvidado quien eres. Tus estúpidos siervos tal vez me detuvieron. –gritaba Discord con una voz mucho mas maligna –Pero como ves he regresado y este… Discord del que me hablas, es un problema duro de tratar. Estuve un buen tiempo tratando de controlarlo desde que mi esencia llegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Rey… rey Sombra? –a este punto el salón había vuelto a la normalidad.


	4. Capitulo 4

-¿Qué has hecho? … ¡DISCORD CONTESTAME!

-¿Cómo osas dirigirte a mí de esa forma? No creas que he olvidado quien eres. Tus estúpidos siervos tal vez me detuvieron. –gritaba Discord con una voz mucho mas maligna –Pero como ves he regresado y este… Discord del que me hablas, es un problema duro de tratar. Estuve un buen tiempo tratando de controlarlo desde que mi esencia llegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Rey… rey Sombra? –a este punto el salón había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Exacto princesa, y ahora que conseguí el poder necesario, te hare lo mismo que me hiciste hace dos mil años. O tal vez merezcas una lenta tortura, –poniéndose mas furioso – ¿Qué tal si te hago estallar destruyendo tu cuerpo y veo como cada parte de ti es esparcida en cada esquina de tu pútrido mundo? Créeme, princesa en cuanto encuentre a tu hermana, voy a matarlas de la forma más horrible que alguna vez hayas presenciado y comenzaré por cualquier poni que encuentre.

-No te tengo miedo Sombra, puede que tengas muchos poderes. Pero si mi hermana y yo no te detenemos, los ponis cristal podrán, y por ultimo aun si eso falla tenemos a los elementos de la armonía. No tienes oportunidad de triunfar.

-¡Cállate! Tú ahora eres una sierva más, no tendrás oportunidad de dar a conocer a los demás tu situación.

-Eres demasiado confiado para haber sido derrotado tan rápido –dijo Luna.

-¡Luna! Me alegra verte hermana, creí que algo malo te había pasado.

-No te preocupes, ahora hay que encargarnos de este pobre perdedor.

-¡Ambas son igual de testarudas! Veamos qué tan buenas hermanas son cuando las ponga una contra otra.

Entonces el Rey Sombra, que había poseído totalmente a Discord, se acercó a Celestia, la vio directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba aún muy desafiante, Luna trato de ir hacia ella, pero sus cascos no se despegaban del piso, ni siquiera podía sentir las patas. Discord Sombra puso su garra de gallo en la frente de la princesa. Millones de unicornios así como pegasos de distintos colores, crines y cutie marks, incluso algunos sin ellas. Ponis leales, honestos, mentirosos, alegres, molestos, entusiastas, tímidos, generosos, reservados, locos, genios, tontos, etc. Todos pasando a través de sus ojos: "no creo poder lograrlo", "no necesito tu ayuda", "no confiare en ti otra vez", "gracias por nada, princesa". Tantos pensamientos negativos la atemorizaban, la hacían recordar tantos fracasos en su vida. No haber logrado nada y pensar que aquellos que confiaron en ella, aquellos que la buscaron por ayuda y para conseguir sus metas solo habían perdido su tiempo y no consiguieron nada útil siendo sus pupilos. Sin duda, Discord había cambiado el pensamiento de la princesa, nunca había estado tan decepcionada de sí misma, posiblemente porque con cada nuevo alumno que tomaba bajo su tutela su esperanza se renovaba. Había tenido tantos alumnos que consiguieron grandes cosas así como muchos que no, y el remordimiento de fallar a tantos la estaba consumiendo. Se sentía tan impotente, que se olvidó completamente de todo. Fue entonces que sus patas y su cola tomaron un tono gris que poco a poco se extendió hasta la punta de su cuerno. Y sucedió tan rápido que Luna no pudo hacer nada. Ella gritaba con desesperación: "¡¿Hermana?! ¡HERMANA!". Celestia levantaba su miraba con una tristeza tan impactante que su hermana misma estaba sintiendo su dolor.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hermana ahora mismo! –dijo Luna, volviéndose hacia Discord Sombra, mientras que él estaba confuso.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Se supone que ella buscaría matarte.

Aunque se sentía triste, ella buscaba retar su paciencia y así distraerlo.

-Me alegra ver que aún no controlas los poderes de Discord. Tal vez ahora eres un poco más fuerte que la última vez, pero veamos que puedes hacer frente a la princesa de la noche.

En un chasqueo, el draconequs oscuro estaba frente a la alicornio.

-Voy a demostrarte lo equivocada que estas.

Y de la misma manera, con una mirada fija y un dedo en su frente, la quiso corromper. Pero de inmediato él mismo se encontraba en el subconsciente de Luna, parado solo en la oscuridad.

-Hmmm… Parece que tengo un visitante. –dijo una voz susurrante y muy adulta –Estar días y lunas enteras aquí, me hacen sentir muy solitaria.

Sombra estaba como un unicornio observando el rostro de Nightmare Moon, diez veces más grandes que el mismo. Trató de usar su magia en contra de ella y le lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno. De repente, Nightmare se lanzó hacia el con la boca abierta para devorarlo.

Entonces Discord Sombra abrió los ojos así como Luna, habían regresado a la realidad. Él se mostraba como en shock, y Luna seguía con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tal vez creas que el corromper es cuestión de llevar la oscuridad a una mente. Pero si esa mente ya tiene su oscuridad puede que no sea tan fácil.

El caótico ser aún se mostró confuso, y trataba de estabilizar sus pensamientos tocándose la cabeza. La princesa Luna lo señaló con su casco izquierdo.

-Tú no eres gran cosa. Pero no perdonaré a nadie que le haya hecho eso a Celestia. De ahora en adelante estaré enfocada en recuperar a mi amigo y a mi hermana.

-Veremos qué tan enfocada estarás cuando tengas más que una misión de recuperación. Ahora si me disculpas tengo un poco de caos que desatar. –desvaneciéndose con un chaqueo.

-Eso me sonó un tanto como el verdadero Discord. Su conciencia no debió haber desaparecido completamente. –supuso la alicornio.

Se acercó hacia Celestia, le levantó el desanimado rostro y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo:

–Hermana, te juro por mi vida, que voy a salvarte.


End file.
